How To Rock Halloween
by zevain2012
Summary: When Zander is forced to take his little sister trick or treating,will it be a regular night or something more?ZEVIE AT THE END!
1. Costumes

Halloween, a time for kids to earn candy by dressing up and knocking on peoples a as the sweet innocent Zander Robbins I have to take my 6 year old sister Addie trick or treating.

It's not that a hate trick or 's just that my mom and the gravity 5 guys get to set up our gig.I know what your thinking. Why not my mom take her?It's because Addie just had to go as Little Bow Peep and someone had to be her and Nelson would of happily done this for her but no she wanted her big brother to dress as a complete idiot.

Yeah,imagine a teenage boy dressed as sheep soak in your mind...not as funny as you think.

Well there's no way out of this so I might as well get ready.I walk to the bathroom grabbing my costume on the way.I sigh,i'm gonna regret this.

As I put on my costume I notice how stupid I look.I have on black shoes made to look like hooves,long cotton like pants,a fluffy white long sleeved shirt,and a fuzzy cap with droopy black ears hanging from top it all off I had to wear hooves on my hands,white paint on my face with black paint on my nose,and a fuzzy cotton tail on my butt. I sighed again and walked out of the bathroom.

To my surprise Stevie was down stairs talking to my ,I couldn't let her see me like this.I kind of had a crush on her...but that would never 're best friends for for crying out wouldn't like me.I guess I have to face the wasn't nothing like it would be tonight trick or treating.

I walk down stairs and say,"Hey Stevie.""Hey Zander."she turned around and saw me she covered fer mouth trying to hold in the laughter."I know.I look like a fluffy idiot."I say in a bummed tone."No,it's pretty cute."she says.I let out a small laugh and look to the floor."Well,it looks like it's time for us to go."my mom said looking to Stevie."Yeah,if you need any help with Addie call me."Stevie said to me.I nodded even though I wouldn't.I wanted to make myself look good to her,not to make her think I couldn't handle my own sister.

I watched her grab her bag,wave to me, then it's time to wait for Addie to finish getting ready. I sat on the couch thinking she would be done any minute.

I waited for her but she still hasn't came out when suddenly I hear her yell,"Mama?""She do you need?"I call back to her."I can't get my costume on right.I need help!"she yelled.I groan then stand up and walk up I try to open the door she squeals and slams it in my face."Whats wrong with you?"I ask."I'm not fully dressed."she said."Don't worry i'm your brother I won't think nothing of it."I tell first she hesitates then opens the door.I walk in the room and she begins to laugh.

"What?"I ask."You look funny."she said.I roll my eyes and smile, then I help fix her we finished Addie grabbed her bucket and ran out the door.A dreadful night was soon to begin...

**so my did you think of the first chapter of writing?Hate it?Like it?Be sure to tell me in your reviews!:)**


	2. trick or treat

We walked around the neighbor hood looking for the right houses to target."There!"she screamed."Get on your hand and knees !""Excuse me?"I ask."You're the get on your hands and knees."I sighed then finally gave in and got my surprise she hopped on top of me and yelled."Go sheep go!"I look at her weirdly then start walking to the house.

As we pass people they laugh at have no right to laugh.I'm doing this for my sister...Who am I kidding?I'd be laughing at me too.I looked crazy!

I had finally made it to the house. Addie hopped of of me then knocked on the the lady opened the door she began to laugh."And what do we have here?"she asked."I'm Little Bow Peep!And this is my sheep!"Addie informed."Ba like a sheep."she whispered.I roll my eyes and do as I am instructed,"BAAAAAH."

The lady busted out laughing then asked,"What can I get your little sheep?""Oh he's not allowed to have 's what my mom said."she whispered."Alright that's it we're going"I say letting Addie jump on my back.I crawled away to the road then dumped her off my back."Hay!"she yelled."You don't tell people my personal stuff."I say to her."Not being able to eat candy is personal?"she asked."Well not really..."I mumble.

"Alright so then it's not personal..."she told she hopped on top of me and smacked my side,"Gidee up horsey!"

"I'm a sheep...not a horse.""Oh yeah I forgot."Forgot?! How did she forget I was a fluffy white sheep?I look nothing like a horse!Just let it go 's nothing to get mad about

It's been a couple houses later when I finally was reaching my boiling we got to each house the people did the same thing,laughed at me.I felt like a tool for a six year to mention the horrible pain in my hands and knees.I had walked crawled so long they were becoming wasn't a very pleasant feeling either.

And to make it worse I see some teens from high !Just another embarrassing moment to add in my life."Hey look at the guy in the sheep costume!"on guy smiled and said,"It's my brother went trick or treating with me!"The guys laughed at me too."Robbins?Ha ha!I have to take a picture of this!"the guy pulled out his phone and snapped a picture for the whole school to see.

They walked away laughing and that's when I lost my temper."That's it!I can't take it anymore!"I screamed."All you do is embarrass me and I hate it.I didn't go trick or treating with you!I was force to take you and dress like a stupid you ask me I think your whole costume is stupid too!I never want to go trick or treating with you again!"I didn't realize how harsh that was until I said it.

I saw tears form in her began to cry witch made me feel kind of it turned into sobbing then she turned around and ran CRAP!I'm in trouble!I couldn't let her get away!"Addie!Addie get back here!"I it was no use she kept up her pace.

Before I knew it she was gone.I widened my eyes and began frantically running the way she god,OH GOD.I seen her nowhere.I lost my own sister.

**Hey peeps!You enjoying my story?Tell me your thoughts in your reviews!**


	3. She's lost

Where could she be?She was gone,no where to be kind of brother loses his own sister in just thirty minutes of trick or treating?A bad one I guess...

Well I wasn't going to find her just standing there.I had to do something.I began to search the neighborhood looking in every place possible.

She's a pretty good hider but what surprised me is how she could run away so fast with such tiny legs.I'm pretty sure i'll never know the answer to that.

That's when I come across a hunted Addie, she probably ran in there to hide.I run up to the I walk in I notice how cool this place would surely scare Addie to death.

All of a sudden I here a scream."AH!Scary monster!"I knew right then it was footsteps grew louder as she ran directly towards me.

As she turned the corner ,she saw eyes widened as she mumbled,"Uh oh.""Yeah,uh oh."I say angrily.I go to grab her and she backs up.

I reach forward more and she moves more too causing her to bump into some fake spider webs.

She starts to have a panic attack kicking and squealing like crazy.I reach in trying to grab her but it makes her go more crazy."Addie calm down!"I scream to her.

It doesn't work,all it does is make her grab a bone from a near by skeleton and start waking me with it.

If it wasn't for the thick sheep costume it would probably hurt more.I guess it's a good thing I am wearing it.

She finally stops hitting me and runs out the door.I turn around and run after the time I am out side she was the crap did she do that?That is just crazy.

Finally I see Addie in her little bow peep costume.I run up to her and turn her around.

"Addie,don't ever run off like that again."That's when I notice the girl wasn't ...

"Get your hand off me." she takes her staff and hits me directly in crotch.I fall to the ground hunched costume really didn't really help that time.

I get up and walk that hurt.I walk to the nearest bench and sit 's when I realize I wouldn't be able to catch her on my own.

I was going to need someone to help me on my quest to catch my little sister...that's it!I pull out my phone and dial Stevie" number.I really wish I wouldn't have to call her but I had no choice.

(**ZANDER**/STEVIE)

"Hello?"

**"Hey Stevie."**

" do you need?"

**"Look,I yelled at Addie and made her upset so she ran I went to find her and she waked me with a ,I saw someone dressed as a little bow peep and thought they were Addie but they were not so they hit me in the crouch with their I called you."**

****"Okay...all you had to say was you lost Addie you know..."

**"Yeah but I wanted to tell you the whole story."**

****"Man I can't believe you lost her!"

**"Yeah,well I need your help Stevie!Please?"**

"Sure."

**"Thank you baby!I love you!"**

****"Excuse me?"

**"Nothing!See ya later Steves!Bye!"**

****And with that I hung up and was close.I almost told her my secret...Who am I kidding?I did tell her stupid.I hope she didn't notice.I'll have to find out when she comes.


	4. Authors note

**Hey isn't a nother chapter but a little computer keeps messing up my chapters so alot of places won't make if it messes my story up.I will continue updating but there will be alot of mistakes.I'm really sorry.:(**


End file.
